Right Words to Say
by IdleZeth
Summary: Hikaru got paired up with Seiichi for a class report. She thought everything will go well between them... until his stoic brother entered the picture. (YukimuraxOCxTezuka), AU


**Just some random story that popped out of my head. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

><p>"The next pair will be Seiichi and Hikaru."<p>

Hikaru jerked from her seat. She tilted her head only to see Seiichi waving at her. She averted her eyes instantly when she felt her cheeks heat up. Her heart was racing. She cannot help it.

Their teacher decided to group the class for a project to be submitted by the end of the year. Hikaru did not really mind who her partner will be until their teacher mentioned Seiichi's name. Out of the 35 students in their class, why did it have to be him?

It was not like she has a grudge on him. In fact, it's the other way around. She likes him. She likes him for the past three years.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the first day of high school. Freshmen were supposed to go to the gymnasium for the welcome ceremony. Hikaru is on her way there, that is, if she can find her way around the school grounds. _

"_Only fifteen minutes left." She whispered to herself as she checked the time. She ran about looking for the gymnasium. "Why is this school so big!?"_

_Thud_

_She fell on her stomach. _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I think so." She replied without looking whom she was talking to. She pushed herself up using her elbow._

"_Let me help you."_

_Hikaru felt herself being pulled from the ground. She stood on her feet but the force made her lean to the person in front of her._

"_There."_

_The person helped her gain her balance before letting her go._

"_Thank you." _

_Her heart skipped a beat when she was able to have a good look at his face. _

"_You injured your knee." She saw fresh blood tainting her kneecap. "Let me take you to the infirmary."_

"_No. Thank you for the concern but I'm fine. Really." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_It's just a little scratch. I can manage. Can you tell me how to get to the gym? The welcome ceremony is about to start."_

"_It's in that direction." The person pointed to her left._

"_Thank you."_

"_Wait." Hikaru was about to run when the person kneel in front of her and tied something to her leg. "That should stop the bleeding."_

_She felt she was melting when he smiled at her. It was like time stopped for her. That was the first time she felt like that towards anyone._

_She later found out that his name is Seiichi after his speech in the welcome ceremony. _

_**End of flashback**_

After that day, she realized that her eyes have been constantly following him whenever she sees him around. He does not seem to remember her though, but it is enough for her to just watch him from afar. She cannot gather enough courage to tell him her feelings. He does not need to know anyway with the hundreds of girls that have been following him around.

He has always been popular even in his junior high school years or so she heard. Not only is he good-looking but kind as well. He is friendly towards everyone and is ready to lend a helping hand when needed. What he did for her that day may only be out of sympathy, nothing out of the ordinary, but for her it made him special.

* * *

><p>Hikaru leveled her eyes to the edge of the book she is <em>reading<em> to take a peek at the person sitting across her. Her eyes trace the linings of his jaw to his chin to his nose to the strains of his hair. There really are people who are blessed with god-like beauty.

He is too absorbed to the opened page laid in front of him to take notice of her. _Good._ It's really hard not to stare at him and she has been doing it for a good ten minutes.

She watched as his slender finger flipped through the next page of the book. She heaved a long sigh. How she wished she is that page he is reading right now.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Seiichi asked worriedly. He just heard the girl sigh and it could mean something right?

"I-I'm good. Don't mind me." She instantly turned her eyes to the book she is holding.

An hour already passed since she and Seiichi arrived in the library searching for books for their project. It was Seiichi's idea that they start the same day the report was announced to the class. She knows Seiichi is good at academics but she did not know he is this strict when it comes to it. On her part, she does not concern herself too much with grades. Hers are fairly good but not as good as his.

"It's getting late. We better go home. We can continue this tomorrow." Seiichi stood up and separate the books he wants to borrow from the other books stack on the table.

"Tomorrow? But we have no class tomorrow."

"Come to my house."

"Eh?" _His house!? I can go inside his house!?_

"I mean, you can come if you like. I just thought I might have other references at home that we can use."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong<em>

Hikaru is standing outside the house indicated on the piece of paper Seiichi gave her. He even drew a sketch of their house to make it easier for her. She felt very excited about the idea of going there that she was not able to get enough sleep last night.

When the door opened, she beamed a smile when she saw Seiichi standing by the door.

"Good morning."

The other person just looked at her with narrowed eyes. There is something odd with the way he gazed at her. _Maybe he did not get enough sleep to be grumpy so early in the morning._

"Who are you?"

"Eh?" _Is he joking?_ "Um, you told me to come over for our project."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember telling you that nor seeing your face anywhere." _What's this? Is he being forgetful now? _"I think you got the wrong person."

_I got the wrong person? What is he talking about? I'm sure it's him. Did he have a multiple personality disorder?_

"Hikaru? Is that you?"

Hikaru heard a familiar voice behind her. When she turned around, there stood another Seiichi smiling at her, unlike the other Seiichi standing by the door. _Wait, why are there two Seiichi!? She is not seeing things, is she?_

She turned her head to her left then to her right just to make sure but there really are two of them.

"I see, you already meet my brother." The Seiichi, who just came from behind her, said.

"B-brother?"

Seiichi walked next to the other Seiichi and drape his arms on his shoulders.

"Meet my twin brother, Kunimitsu."

"Twin… brother!?" Hikaru felt her jaw drop from what she heard.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong<em>

Kunimitsu was busily reading the newly delivered sports magazine he ordered when the doorbell rang.

"Kunimitsu, could you get that!?"

He did not reply but he stood up from the couch and walked to the door. A girl is standing there with a paper bag in her hand. Her lips curved upward when her eyes meet his.

"Good morning."

_She is very enthusiastic so early in the morning._

"Who are you?"

"Eh?"

_A puzzled expression appeared on her face. She seems to know me. Who is this girl anyway? _

"Um, you told me to come over for our project."

_I don't remember inviting someone over and what project is she talking about?_

"I'm sorry but I don't remember telling you that nor seeing your face anywhere."

_Wait, project? She must be looking for Seiichi. I almost forgot, we are identical twins. _

"I think you got the wrong person."

_Ah, there he is._

"Hikaru? Is that you?"

_So that's her name._

"I see, you already meet my brother."

_Her eyes widen upon hearing Seiichi's words. I guess Seiichi is not the type who would go telling everyone about his family._

"B-brother?"

_Seiichi walked next to me and drape his arms on my shoulders. Is he teasing her?_

"Meet my twin brother, Kunimitsu."

_She is gawking at us. It must be a real shock for her._

"Twin… brother!?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all… for now<strong>

**A/N: Yep, I used their first names but it does not indicate their familiarity with each other. I will be using it for the next chapters too. Sorry for that. **

**Please review. I have to hear your thoughts on this fic. Thanks.**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
